


don't you have a wife or whatever

by cloudtopcruise



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Drabble, It's porn...it's just porn what do you want from me, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 14:11:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13812846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudtopcruise/pseuds/cloudtopcruise
Summary: Doing this with Robin would hardly be taken kindly.





	don't you have a wife or whatever

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is literally the most self indulgent bullshit I have ever written. Also there's not a satisfactory ending because as soon as I finished writing the smut bits I was just out. Also it's from several years ago idk why I'm posting it now

Chrom does admire Robin's strength. His ability to take down enemies in a single attack, certainly, but also his strength of mind. Being able to walk into battle without fear, having complete confidence that his tactics would succeed. Being able to even come up with amazing tactics in the first place, no matter what the situation.

But in spite of, or maybe even because of that, there is something very enticing about seeing Robin the opposite way— lying underneath him, whimpering each time Chrom thrusts into him and digging his teeth hard into his lip to keep any louder sounds from escaping.

“C-Chrom,” Robin says, so breathlessly that Chrom doesn’t immediately realize he’s asking for his attention. Robin grips Chrom’s shoulders with his long fingers, trying to pull him down towards him. “Stop staring...”

Something about that phrase is familiar in a way that brings a brief pang of guilt, but Chrom doesn’t let himself dwell on it. He pulls Robin’s hands off his shoulders instead and pins them above his head. “I want to see you."

"Ah..." Robin stares up at him, eyes wide. "Alright..."

Robin, shocked out of holding back, lets out much louder noises than before. The whimpers continue, but now they are accompanied by drawn-out moans and shaky gasps. His mouth hangs open, a bit of drool sliding down his chin. "Chrom...Chrom, please..."

"I want to see everything, and..." Chrom thrusts in particularly hard, making Robin cry out. "I want to hear everything."

With a faster pace, Robin loses all ability to control himself. He moans out Chrom's name repeatedly, so loudly that Chrom would be shocked if it didn’t go noticed by anyone in the camp. He should be concerned about that— doing this with Robin would hardly be taken kindly— but seeing Robin so thoroughly wrecked made him forget about any consequences. 

Robin shudders as he comes, arms twitching like he wants to reach out and cling to something. Chrom isn't long after, and when he's finished he pulls out to watch his cum spill out of Robin. 

Chrom rolls over to lay next to Robin at around the same time Robin sits up slowly. “Mm...Chrom?” he says. “Was that okay…?”

“It was fantastic,” Chrom says, glancing up at him.

“No, I mean…” Robin sighs. “Was that _okay_?”

Chrom is quiet for a few moments. “...That’s something you should have thought about beforehand.”

Robin stares at him blankly before glancing away. “...Yeah. You’re probably right.”


End file.
